The present invention is directed to an inerting system and method for a fire protection sprinkler system and an inerting gas vent assembly used with such system and method.
Inerting systems for fire protection sprinkler systems add an inert gas to the piping network of the fire protection sprinkler system in order to displace air in the piping network. Because oxygen in the air causes corrosion of the piping network, reduction of the oxygen should reduce corrosion. The present assignee in prior U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0065287 A1 published on Mar. 18, 2010, by David J. Burkhart et al., the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, taught the use of a vent in order to vent gas from the piping network in order to allow the inert gas to replace air in the piping network.